Virtual Reality (VR) systems immerse a user in a three-dimensional virtual world. Typically, the user wears a head mounted device (HMD) that presents the user views of the three-dimensional world rendered by a computing device associated with the HMD, while blocking all other visual stimulation. Traditional VR systems typically track the user's head or, as the case may be, the user's viewpoint, so that the graphics of the three-dimensional world can be rendered from the user's viewpoint. When the user changes his or her position or moves his or her head, the view of the three-dimensional virtual world displayed on the HMD is changed accordingly. Currently, however, there is no effective way of allowing a user to navigate and move objects within the three-dimensional virtual world.